A Soldier's Honor
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Zack Fair - 1st Class SOLDIER, caring and attentive boyfriend, loyal friend and promising student. This follows Zack after Angeal showed him the path to the Lifestream. "And when the figure – the man – had extended his gloved hand towards Zack to pull him with him towards where he guessed was the Lifestream, Zack knew who it was..."Angeal..."


**A Soldier's Honor**

 **Hi there! DragonRedfox reporting for duty! (salute) Well, yeah** ** _another Final Fantasy_** **story about Zack Fair. Sorry, I just recently played and watched** ** _Crisis Core_** **…etc. and all those feelings of nostalgia and fondness just packed me again and I'm in a high ^_^. I'll publish a few stories I've been writing about Fairy Tail (Nalu, Gale, Grayza….etc.) or even some FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) stories! ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and all its characters, I own the plot!_**

Honor…

Angeal had always talked about honor and dreams…

Zack was too young and inexperienced to understand the true meaning of those words back then…

Until the meeting with Sephiroth and Genesis, following all the chaotic and tragic events that had happened after that.

Angeal had died…

Why?

Zack wasn't sure. Maybe it was because Angeal had honorably fought for what he thought was right, he followed his dreams and didn't let anyone tell him otherwise.

Maybe it was because Sephiroth didn't share his views of "dreams and honor" and chose to walk the other path of the damned…slaying his oldest and closest friend in the process…

Maybe it was because Zack had been too weak to stop it. A weak, little pup. That's what Angeal had called him but Zack knew not because he was weak but because, according to Angeal, he had had "zero attention span" and was as "restless as a little puppy".

Unbeknownst to Angeal, Zack never minded being called a puppy even if he complained and groaned about it. Among many other things, it showed the close and strong bond the two had shared.

 _Angeal was dead._

That's what had been running through Zack's mind throughout his entire journey.

Until the end.

Until his final stand.

Until his death at the hands of the company he had fought for so hard.

Strangely, Zack hadn't felt the burning betrayal he was expecting he would after learning the truth. Of course, he was angry back then, furious beyond belief.

Angry at them for poisoning his best friend, Cloud, for leading him on, for injuring and killing innocent people, for _using_ them for their sick experiments.

He wondered if he, somewhere deep in his heart, he had known this would come.

Maybe it was because of that he hadn't felt exactly betrayed.

He had felt at peace however when, after he closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face, he saw pure white feathers floating everywhere.

 _White feathers…_

And when he had looked at the blue sky, that had looked so liberating, he saw a black figure with…

 _The wings of an angel.._

And when the figure – the man – had extended his gloved hand towards Zack to pull him with him towards where he guessed was the Lifestream, Zack knew who it was.

 _Angeal…_

And he expressed his desire to want such wings too…

 _The wings of an angel…_

When he woke up again, he found himself suspended in air, his surroundings completely white. When he tried standing his feet hit solid, seemingly invisible ground.

He looked around and started walking straight ahead, maybe he would find something further.

Not too long after he began walking he saw his sword or rather Angeal's, implanted firmly in the white ground.

He walked towards it and effortlessly ripped it from the ground, strapping it securely behind his back.

He looked around and finally spotted him.

Angeal.

He was standing there, smiling with his arms crossed.

Zack looked at him, his mentor, dearest and oldest friend…his father-figure.

Angeal joked with a warm grin:" Took you long enough to join me, pup."

Zack smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

He asked:" Are you angry?",

Angeal frowned and uncrossed his arms, he asked:" Why would I be?"

Zack clenched his fists and looked at the white ground.

He said in between grit teeth:" I let you down. I _killed_ you. I took the Buster Sword from you, your honor and dreams. I wasn't able to live up to your expectations…I couldn't even save Cloud from Shinra…"

Zack lifted his head once he saw the familiar, black, combat boots step into his view.

Angeal smiled and rested a hand on his student's shoulder, he said:" Zack, you never let me down. Ever since I was appointed as your mentor you continually amazed me from day one.

I _told_ you to kill me, it was the only way. Or did you rather want me to suffer a torturous death filled with pain? If you hadn't done that I would've been angry.

As I recall, I _passed_ my honor and dreams on to you Zack. I willingly gave you my sword because I knew you'd find better use for it than I did. You would use it honorably and use it only with the purest intentions, which you did.

You used it in order to protect your friend Cloud. Without you he would have died, would still be trapped in Hojo's lab and die of mako poisoning.

You're right. You _exceeded_ far past my expectations. I knew you are able to achieve great things but the things you have done were far more than just "great".

And…look down here."

Suddenly, a magical pool appeared before them showing them…Cloud…dragging his Buster Sword along the way. Heading towards Midgar. Unscathed. Tired but unscathed.

Zack felt a pang of relief and happiness wash over him. So he didn't fail his friend after all, Cloud was alive. He was his living legacy… Zack looked at the Buster Sword strapped to his back then eyed Angeal's own. They were identical.

Zack rose an eyebrow, Angeal chuckled and said:" This is the Lifestream, Zack. You have an exact but newer replica of my sword while Cloud has the original."

Zack smiled a small smile and asked:" Did you regret anything?",

Angeal looked at him and said with a warm smile:" No. Not a thing. And you?",

Zack smiled sadly and said quietly:" One thing…",

The pool changed the view from Cloud and showed a girl with long auburn hair tied in a braid, tending to a bed of flowers and looking sad.

Angeal smiled sadly and said:" Ah…I see.",

Zack said:" I promised her I would come back to her…no matter what…"

Angeal gripped his shoulder and said:" Don't worry. I'm sure she will understand Zack, she doesn't seem the type to hold grudges."

He shook his head, she wasn't. She was the sweetest, most caring and lovely girl he ever met.

He loved her. He wanted to come back to her and spend more time with her, fulfill her wish.

But he wasn't able to even do that.

Angeal sensed Zack's solemn mood and said with a small smirk:" We are human. Humans make mistakes and sometimes there are things in life which can't be conquered and we fail. But that doesn't stop us from trying again and again now does it?",

Zack looked at him and said:" But she will never know how much she means to me Angeal!",

The older man chuckled and said:" Don't worry, I think she knows perfectly well how much she means to you. Be patient, there will come a time where you will see her again Zack."

The young man sighed. He missed Aerith dearly.

Angeal suddenly hugged him tightly, Zack asked surprised:" A-Angeal?",

He only tightened his embrace and said:" Zack…I never knew who my real father was…whether it was Hollander or any other man from Banora Village…I don't know and I don't care. I know your parents are living in Gongaga but…ever since you joined SOLDIER and I became your mentor I view you as a close friend and something of a son. I know are what…10-15 years apart, but I still view you as my son."

Zack shed tears for the first time in…well…a long time. He hugged Angeal tightly and confessed:" I will always love my parents but…you're like a father to me Angeal. My dad was never home when it counted and my mother wasn't very happy either. But…you were there when I needed you and you saved me and taught me so many things I never thanked you for…"

The two men broke apart shortly after, Angeal grinned and ruffled Zack's longer hair and teased:" Still such a pup."

Zack playfully glared at him and said:" If I'm a pup you're a old dog.",

Angeal laughed and replied:" I guess I am. Don't forget, this old dog taught you clever tricks."

Zack remarked:" Don't you forget, this pup perfected those tricks!"

Both men laughed, finding peace in each-other's company.

Angeal turned around and said:" You coming? I'm getting hungry and I'm sure somewhere in the Lifestream there is food available." With a grin.

Zack smiled and nodded, he looked at the pool which showed his beloved Aerith one last time. He smiled and closed his eyes.

 _Be safe, live for me._

 _I promise you we will meet again._

Angeal waited patiently for Zack to finish, Zack turned back to his mentor, the pool disappearing and said with a bright grin:" You said something about food?",

The older man chuckled and they walked side-by-side in the unknown, vast white that was the Lifestream.

 _Hey, would you say I became a hero?_

As if Angeal read his thoughts, he turned around and said with a smile:" One of the most honorable heroes I have ever met."

And Zack smiled at him.

 _If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams…and honor._

Angeal was his hero and he always will be.

 **The end! (cries waterfall tears) I found the ending of** ** _Crisis Core_** **simply touching! The most touching and tragic ending I've seen in a long time (maybe excluding Fairy Tail), when Angeal reached his hand out for Zack to take so he could show him the way to the Lifestream… Yeah, I know Angeal is…about 10 years older than Zack (28 or so) though in my opinion he looks older, like 35 maybe. Still, they're close friends and share a mentor-student relationship as well. I just personally think they could seriously pass as father and son, they look really similar. *.* Please review! I'm excited to hear your opinions!**


End file.
